50 things the defenders should never do
by akl110998233
Summary: Here's just a random story I've decided to create. As you've guessed 50 things the defenders should never do. Includes some familiar faces.
1. 50

**A/N: A new story. Hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own splatalot or the defenders except the Jr defenders)**

50 things none of the defenders should do.

**50**

The Jr defenders should not comment in any meetings. No matter what is about.

"So I think you are all good defenders and are great at concentrating on the task, well some of you are." The head of all the defenders in the world spoke.

"Sorry, could I just but in but I couldn't help notice that you looked towards are way when you said that." Annaka interrupted.

"I know you four are special and whatever but I think you need to concentrate on the task of stopping attackers." The head said.

"Well, it's down to us that there are hardly any attackers." Jack said.

"I know I read you profile but I think you need to stop fussing about your not so good hair, your rubbish practical jokes, your failed experiments and what you call being in charge and get on with the task." The head said boldly.

Charles sat there with his face in his hands. Everyone else looked quite scared as they could see the Jr defenders about to kick off.

"And what do you do all day except sit in a chair?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Well I…" The head started saying.

"I thought so." Danny said.

"Right I think we're done here." Luke said trying to make the head leave.

"If it wasn't for me you would probably not of existed." The head shouted.

"How on earth did you figure that one out?" Jack shouted back.

"Well if it wasn't for me inventing defenders then your parents wouldn't have met and you four wouldn't be here." The head argued.

"I'm sure someone else would have come up with the idea of defenders so we would still be here except you." Zsa-Zsa almost screeched.

"I bet you four would love that." He shouted back.

"Yeah me and my rubbish practical jokes would have loved that but oh well I guess we're stuck with you." Danny shouted.

"Well, it's a shame I am here and do you know what I am at least going to be head of defenders for at least another 20 years." The head shouted leaving.

"Well in those 20 years don't come crying to us when you get attacked." Annaka screeched up the stairs.

Everyone heard a door bang.

"I think that went well." Jack said.

Charles still had his face in his hand while the defenders were speechless and decided to say nothing.


	2. 49

**49**

The defenders must not intervene with the Jr defenders lives.

"Okay Zsa-Zsa are you ready to host tonight's dinner party?" Charles asked.

"Yep, I just need to lay the table." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Use the nice crockery." Thorne said.

"I'm sure Zsa-Zsa can cope on her own." Charles said.

"Yep, I'm sure she can. Don't put that there." Thorne shouted.

"Thorne let me rephrase. Zsa-Zsa can cope." Charles shouted

"Jack, I think you should put Annaka there and make Danny use the smile balls." Knightriss stated moving the plan around.

"Yeah but…" Jack was saying.

"No, put Annaka there and Zsa-Zsa here." Skabb said.

"Hold it. I will put Annaka there because she works better when she is working with Danny." Jack said.

"Okay, I was just saying." Knightriss said, "Although I think…"

"Danny if you put the slime there it will miss them." Kook said.

"It won't I've done it millions of times before." Danny argued.

"Danny trust me it will." Kook said.

"Danny trust him, if anyone knows about pranks then it's your dad." Shaiden said.

"But I've done it millions of time before. I always put it at this angle and it works. Ask Annaka." Danny said.

"Well when I did pranks." Kook was saying.

"Yeah, like 40 years ago." Danny interrupted.

"How old do you actually think we are?" Shaiden said.

"Well, we have bets, I say around 40, Annaka says, 35, Zsa-Zsa and Jack went lower." Danny explained while checking his practical joke.

"Well, you're not going to win the bet." Kook said adjusting Danny pranks.

"It better work." Danny said looking up.

Annaka was straightening her hair when Gildar walked past.

"Oh dear." He said.

"What do you mean oh dear." Annaka said.

"Well, look at you." Gildar said entering her bedroom.

"Pardon?" She exclaimed.

"Well, your hair isn't as great as mine and let's be honest it won't be." Gildar said.

"My hair was perfect before you came back." She said.

"Yeah because you were using my shampoo." Gildar argued.

"So it doesn't matter my hair is always perfect." Annaka boasted.

"Well, it's not today." Gildar said.

"What?" She questioned.

"Take your fathers advice as you can see, my hair is great, wash it twice a day and use less shampoo." Gildar said.

Annaka was getting a bit annoyed at this point because her hair was always perfect then she knew what to do.

"Mum! Dad's forcing me to break your splat-bow." Annaka shouted.

"What!" The huntress screeched.

Annaka sat and smiled at her dad.

"You really are my daughter." He said leaving.

So in conclusion:

An attacker won the crown of splatalot thanks to Knightriss's plan. None of the Jr defenders were pleased. Luke said they should have tried a bit harder, later that day the defenders found him locked in the broom cupboard covered in slime.

Zsa-Zsa dinner party was a disaster, Thorne kept getting over protective and kept telling Zsa-Zsa what to do, then again if he didn't help everyone would have got salmonella poisoning. Crocness tries to calm Thorne down but then nearly knocked one of the guest's unconscious when he started flirting with Zsa-Zsa.

Danny practical joke went completely wrong. It missed the target by about 1 metre. After this happened, Danny looked around at his parents to find them silently reading.

"Trust me if anyone knows about pranks, it's your dad." Danny said mimicking Shaiden.

She threw a cushion at her son then accidently went through the other practical joke Danny had set out. Let's just say Danny has not been seen since.

And Annaka? Well she got annoyed and washer her hair again trying to make it perfect but it would go straight just wavy. At least when her mum came up the stairs, she nearly attacked her dad but then they saw made up and started flirting with each other in front of Annaka. She was not happy and banned her parents from her room.

So Charles declared that the defenders cannot intervene with the Jr defenders lives.


	3. 48

**A/N: I am setting this before second generation.**

**48**

Annaka cannot stay in the shower for longer than 20 minutes.

"Danny, why haven't you had a shower?" Charles asked annoyed.

"Umm, Annaka's still in there." Danny answered.

"I swear she is getting like her father every day." Charles muttered.

"What was my dad like?" Danny asked.

"Like you but older." Charles explained.

"How old?" Danny asked.

"Doesn't matter." Charles muttered, "Annaka will you get out of the shower!"

Zsa-Zsa entered the castle.

"Is Annaka still in the shower?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"How did you know?" Danny asked back.

"Because you smell." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"Hey cuz, can I interest you in a bet?" Danny asked.

Charles stomped upstairs and knocked on Annaka's bedroom door.

"Annaka will you hurry…"

"What." Annaka screamed when she opened the door.

"Doesn't matter." Charles said, "Danny come up in and have a shower."

When Charles looked back around towards the stairs, Danny was standing there smiling.

"Can you not run that fast?" Charles demanded.

"Okay, hey Annaka can I interest you in a bet?" Danny asked.

Annaka agreed then went to dry her hair. She was enjoying her me time when she heard a shriek. Annaka turned off her hair dryer and went to investigate and found a soaking wet Danny putting clothes on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"There's no hot water." Danny said.

Annaka nodded then noticed Charles coming to investigate so she quickly sneaked away and ran to her bedroom. She heard mumbling for a few moments then…

"Annaka!"

She stepped out of her bedroom, her hair still dripping wet. She smiled sweetly at Charles and a cold Danny.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You used up all of the hot water again." Charles stated.

"Birds and coldness do not go well." Danny said.

"Right, a new rule, Annaka cannot spend longer than 20 minutes in the shower." Charles stated.

Zsa-Zsa was reading and didn't notice that Jack had come in. She probably couldn't hear over the argument about the shower.

"What are they…?" Jack was saying.

"Annaka used all of the hot water." Zsa-Zsa explained still reading.

"Right, I better wait then. Who agreed that Annaka would have a shower first anyway? Whoever it was a complete genius." Jack said sarcastically.

Zsa-Zsa lifted the magazine over her face a bit more.

"So Genius, how are things?" Jack asked.

"Wow, Annaka you got out if the shower quick." Ballista said walking past.

"I have to it's a rule, I'm not allowed to spend more than 20 minutes in there." Annaka explained.

"Who made up this rule?" Ballista asked.

"Charles." Annaka replied knowing what this would lead to.

"Charles!" Ballista screeched.

A little bit later:  
"So it was thanks to Annaka that Danny caught a cold." Charles explained.

"So, I'm sure Danny survived." Ballista argued.

"Sorry, that's my son you're talking about." Shaiden said.

"Yeah, you're son who thinks you're 42 and by the way he's right, so I demand that, that rule is no longer." Ballista stated.

"Well, then we would have no hot water." Charles argued.

"I can get Gildar in here if you want and when it comes to showers, no one is a serious as him." Ballista said.

"See genius, look what you've created." Jack whispered to Zsa-Zsa too loudly.

Everyone turned around and looked at the pair.

"You'll never guess you told Annaka to have a shower first." Jack said.


	4. 47

**48**

Kook is not allowed to fly inside the castle.

Kook had been over the moon since he got his son back, well apart from the fact that he told his mother that he and the rest of the defenders had been sent to a mental institution but oh well, he would have done the same. Despite having his son back Kook was bored as Shaiden was hogging their son today teaching him ninja skills, which Danny claimed he knew, so Kook decided to be sneaky and try to fly around the castle unnoticed and spy on the Jr defenders. His first victim Annaka.

Annaka was minding her own business and brushing her wavy hair in her room when she heard,

"Hello Annaka."

Annaka looked up and saw Kook hovering over her bed; she stormed over there to sort him out. Kook got out of there fast.

"If you weren't my best friend's dad and my dad's best friend then you would be toast." Annaka shouted.

"Sure I would." Kook shouted back.

Kook was allergic to sass, sass being directed at him but not him dishing it out though so his next victim would be his scary niece Zsa-Zsa. Kook found her in the lab.

"Boo!" Kook shouted in front of her.

Zsa-Zsa screamed and dropped whatever she was mixing.

"Dad!" Zsa-Zsa screamed.

Kook heard footsteps so his decided to scarce.

"Nice talking to ya." Kook said flying off.

"What Zsa-Zsa?" Thorne asked.

"That pathetic bird, I have to call my uncle made me spill the potion." She explained.

Kook flew to the training room and saw Shaiden looking exhausted but Danny looking very energetic; clearly the boy had his energy.

"Watch this mum." Danny said stepping on the table and breaking it in two.

"Wow, you have great ninja skills." Shaiden said.

Kook flew away while he was flying he nearly bumped into Skabb and Knightriss, which reminded him, his next victim was Jack.

Jack was in the prep room, he had been ordered to prepare for a battle that might occur soon.

"Oh Jack, I can see you." Kook called up.

Jack looked around but couldn't see anything.

"I'm here." Kook called again.

Jack looked up and saw a smiling Kook flying. Kook flew out of the prep room and was making his way the living room when…

"What's going on?" Kook asked he was on the floor covered in a net.

"You're trapped." A familiar voice said.

Kook looked to up and saw Annaka and Zsa-Zsa.

"What let me go, as your uncle I demand you." Kook said trying to sound stern.

"Dad said I don't have to do anything you tell me to." Zsa-Zsa sated.

"He would, what about your mum what did she say?" Kook asked.

"She couldn't care less." She replied.

"That's for that, Annaka; I'm your dad's best friend and I know your Danny's best friend, surely you wouldn't hurt his dad." Kook said trying to persuade Annaka.

"Yeah but don't forget Ballista's my mother." Annaka said.

"So you're stuffed." Zsa-Zsa said.

Jack came down the stairs and saw Kook covered in the net.

"That saves me a job." Jack said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that annoying. I'm not as annoying as Danny." Kook pointed out.

"That's true, what shall we do with you?" Jack asked.

"I know." Zsa-Zsa said, "Dads!"

Quite a lot happened after that, basically Thorne was very happy at what the Jr defenders had done to Kook; Zsa-Zsa asked her dad what they should do with him. Thorne happily agreed to help them. It wasn't until Shaiden came back from training with Danny that she saw Kook tied up and covered in slime. This rule might not have existed but as Danny wandered in the room and went into hysterics, Kook had to ground him. Danny (and Annaka as her and Danny were going to the cinema the next day) were not happy about it. Charles said that Kook flying had caused too much trouble because Jack forgot to plan for the small battle so Charles put the rule in place.


	5. 46

**46**

Zsa-Zsa cannot make anything that might explode

Zsa-Zsa was in the lab; working on a new formula, hopefully this one will work unlike the last one. To be honest it wasn't her fault if that bucket of slime hadn't fell into it then it wouldn't have happened. At least none of the defenders were in there at the time although it did make a rather loud noise.

Earlier that day:

Zsa-Zsa was carrying one of her new formulas. It was designed to make attackers stick to the ground without slime. She was going to test it out. She put a few drops under the door, before she did that she looked around making sure no one could see her. When she did put a few drops on the floor she left and waited for the cry of a defenders stuck on the floor.

Everyone kept missing it, first the defenders plus Luke and Charles had to leave for a meeting, which left the probability of defenders getting stuck in it 3/14 which was very low. Danny kept flying around as Charles wasn't here to tell him off, Jack had enormous steps so kept missing it and Annaka would be texting so she would lean against the door and miss it. Crocness had taught Zsa-Zsa to be patience.

"Hey you alright?" Annaka asked.

"Yep fine." Zsa-Zsa said.

"It's just that you keep looking at the door." Annaka said.

"Yeah I'm just looking." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"What for an attacker?" Annaka asked joking.

"Nope but I could sure use one." She replied.

"Right." Annaka said going up stairs.

Zsa-Zsa was getting bored, so she decided to go upstairs and get one of her magazines. She heard Danny.

"Oh what." He said.

Zsa-Zsa raced down stairs and saw Danny standing by the sofa with a spot of slime on his hoodie.

"Jack look what you've gone." Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Jack said laughing.

Annaka came back down stairs to see what everyone was making a fuss about. Zsa-Zsa was now losing it, why didn't anyone stand in her slime?

"How hard is it?" She shouted walking over to the door, "to stand on this patch of slime and get stuck?"

"What the patch of slime you're standing on?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" She shouted back then realised her mistake, "Great now I'm stuck."

"Well at least you know it works." Annaka said.

"Thanks for that Annaka, can someone help me?" She asked,

"Sure, come here." Jack said grabbing her hands and pulling her.

After a hard pull Zsa-Zsa was free but Jack had given the slime to Danny…

"Danny pass that back." Jack ordered.

"Okay catch." Danny said throwing it too hard.

The slime fell to the ground and got mixed with the sticky formula. Fizzing started to appear, quite fast fizzing.

"That can't be good." Danny said.

"Well done Sherlock." Annaka commented.

The fizzing was getting faster and faster and noisier and noisier until splat. The slime exploded all over the living room and the Jr defenders.

"We're back." Knightriss called.

Charles went to check on the Jr defenders.

"I hope you four have been behaving because… What on earth has happened?" Charles shouted.

"Long story." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Thorne, Crocness come here." Charles shouted.

"What now… what has happened in here?" Thorne asked.

"Ask your daughter." Charles replied.

"Is it possible I could take a shower?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

After Zsa-Zsa had taken her shower the Jr defenders were asked about how the living room got a makeover. They all explained about the sticky formula and the slime so Charles said no more explosive experiments.


	6. 45

**45**

Skabb cannot have more than 1000 rules.

"Skabb Rule 74659, smash Up's are funnier when you use a Long Boing!" Skabb shouted coming into the living room.

"What hang on, what rule number?" Danny asked.

"74659." Skabb replied.

"Okay, so you have 74659 rules?" Annaka asked.

"No I have around 74659." Skabb replied.

"So can I see your rule book?" Annaka asked.

"Skabb rule: 128965 make up rules when you can." Skabb told them.

"Hang on you just said you have around 74659 rules, so where did rule 128965 come from?" Danny asked.

"Like I said I make then up as I go along." Skabb replied.

"Mum!" Danny shouted.

It wasn't Skabb's fault about making up rules, when he was little; he was often put in charge of things like his younger siblings. As he was in charge he had to make up rules to make them behave or he would get shouted at by his dad, that's where Skabb's constant shouting came from.

"Skabb I'm hungry!" His younger brother whined.

"Skabb rule ummm, 4567: No eating after 8pm." He said.

"Fine." His brother said in a strop.

Skabb would normally have to make sure his younger siblings had enough to eat and go to bed on time. His parents went out a lot to meet with friends or go to parties. They never were parents just some adults who would look after them from time to time. Skabb figured that's why his mother visits and makes sure Jack's alright and getting on fine because of guilt. Skabb was told that Charles told her about the mental institute or whatever story Danny made up and she felt guilty about it.

"Earth to dad." Jack said again.

"Sorry." Skabb said.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine just thinking about my rules." Skabb replied.

"Right don't worry about it, yes I think Nan does feel guilty but at least they keep everyone in check." Jack replied.

"Oh right, you read my file." Skabb replied.

"Yeah it answers a lot of questions." Jack told him.

"Hello Jack." His uncle said to him.

"Hello uncle how are you?" Jack asked pleased to see him.

"I'm good, blimey that journey has made me hungry nope wait it's not after 1pm, can't eat anything before 1 pm except breakfast and that has to be before 9am." His uncle said.

Jack looked at Zsa-Zsa; she looked slightly confused and concerned.

"You know." Zsa-Zsa said, "The world isn't going to end because you eat something in between 9am and 1pm."

"Isn't it?" He asked shocked, "And there's me starving and worried about the earth."

"Okay, surely something, must have happened in the journey." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Yep. Although it would be funny if the world did start ending now." Jack said leaving to check on his uncle.

"Okay I spoke to mum and I still don't understand your rule system." Danny said coming down the stairs and Annaka following swiftly.

"Yeah it's a complex system." Jack said cutting in.

"I don't really care although I like rule 836." Annaka said.

"Which rule is that?" Jack asked.

"Unless Skabb gives you homework, don't do homework." Annaka told them leaving.

"Don't worry about those two, they find a lot of things complex." Jack told Skabb.

"I heard that." Danny said reading his latest bird magazine.

"You were meant to." Jack said.

"Danny rule 1: Danny doesn't care." He said.

"Skabb rule 564: Nobody is allowed to make rules except me." Skabb said.

"What about Knightriss?" Danny asked.

"That's different, she's my wife and in charge although there was this one time when she made this rule…" Skabb was saying.

"I don't think I want to hear this." Jack interrupted.

"Me either." Danny said putting a cushion over his ears.

"Right sorry Boys, it's probably for the best." Skabb said leaving.

"Now I'm completely scarred." Jack said.


	7. 44

**44**

None of the defenders are allowed to mess with Gildar's shampoo.

"Kook!" The Viking screamed.

"Yes Gildar." Kook said wandering in the bedroom.

"Where is that son of yours?" Gildar asked.

"Who Danny, the child of me and Shaiden, our bundle of joy..." Kook was saying.

"Yes, yes where is he?" Gildar asked.

"I think he's down stairs why?" Kook said.

"Someone had swapped my shampoo for slime and as you've pulled that scheme before it can't be you." Gildar explained leaving his bedroom.

"Don't hurt him." Kook shouted down the corridor, "He's very fragile."

"Don't hurt who Uncle Kook." Zsa-Zsa asked passing by.

"Danny." Kook told her, "He swapped Gildar's shampoo with slime."

"I've got to see this." Zsa-Zsa said.

"If Danny is getting hurt, stop Gildar from hurting him." Kook shouted to her.

"Of course I will." She shouted back.

Gildar had located Danny reading a magazine in the living room.

"Hello Danny." Gildar said

"Oh, hi Gildar." He said looking up at him.

"Do you know what happened this morning, I went in that shower and I found at that my shampoo had been swapped for slime." Gildar explained.

"That must have been terrible for you." Danny said trying to be sympathetic.

"Yes it was rather so where on earth is my shampoo?" Gildar shouted.

"How should I know?" Danny said.

"You're probably the culprit who did it." Gildar shouted.

"Okay, you got me and your shampoo is in the moat." Danny shouted back.

Zsa-Zsa ,who was currently watching this, ran upstairs and went to fetch Annaka as she could see things were about to get violent.

"Annaka, your dad's about to kill Danny." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"Honestly, do I have to do everything?" She asked getting up of her bed.

Annaka went down the stairs to find Danny and Gildar shouting at each other, she saw her dad's wrist swell up into a ball.

"Stop." She shouted louder than them.

Both of the boys stopped shouting and looked at Annaka.

"Yes princess?" Gildar asked.

"What are you shouting about?" She asked them.

"He swapped my shampoo for slime." Gildar told her.

"Danny, why did you do it and how did you do it without mum or dad noticing."

"Well…" Danny was saying.

"That doesn't matter, Annaka look at my hair." He said lifting strands of it up to show her.

"Right, why don't you use mum's shampoo?" Annaka asked.

"I don't know where she keeps it." Gildar whispered.

"Under all of the jumpers under your bed." She said.

"Okay thanks and you if you ever do a stunt like that again then…" Gildar said going up stairs.

"Okay." Danny said, "Thanks Annaka."

"No problem, just don't do it again." She instructed.

The next morning:

Danny ran into Annaka's room and hide under the duvet covers.

"Danny what on earth are you doing in my bed?" She asked loudly.

"Umm." Danny said.

"Kook!" Gildar shouted.

Danny smiled at Annaka who sighed and got out of her bed and went for a shower.

Later on that day:

"I think it's safe to say that no one should mess with Gildar's shampoo." Charles said.

"Agreed." Danny said trying to get slime out of his hair with the help od Annaka.


	8. 43

**43**

Gildar cannot look at his mirror for longer than 2 hours.

Gildar was busy looking at his mirror, admiring his face and hair.

"Gildar, you magnificent Viking, you really know how to look amazing." Gildar said to himself.

Zsa-Zsa, who was sitting near Gildar, looked over at him, when Thorne told her Gildar was vain, she didn't realise how vain.

"How long have you been looking at yourself?" She asked.

"For around 2 hours." He replied.

"Right, you know Annaka would probably want some attention sooner or later. She's like a 5 year old when it comes to attention." Zsa-Zsa told him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gildar said.

"You haven't lived with her for 16 years." Zsa-Zsa told him.

"Yeah well that wasn't my fault." Gildar mumbled.

Gildar kept looking at his mirror when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad! I'm bored." Annaka shouted.

Gildar kept looking at his mirror, ignoring the shouts from his daughter.

"Dad." She said coming down the stairs, "I'm bored."

"Can't you see, I'm busy?" Gildar said indicating his mirror, "Can't you do a practical joke with Danny on someone?"

"Everyone's out at that meeting." Annaka explained, "I'm still here because I'm under 17, your only here because you pulled a sickie."

"And I'm only here because Knightriss asked for a responsible adult to stay." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Will you do something with me?" Annaka asked.

"No, I'm looking at my mirror." Gildar said.

Annaka took out her phone; Gildar saw this in his mirror.

"What are you doing?" Gildar asked.

"Calling mum." She replied dialling.

At the meeting:

Ballista looked at her vibrating phone.

"Sorry, it's my daughter from the castle, better make sure everything's okay." Ballista said excusing herself, "Hello."

"Mum, it's me, Dad won't do anything with, and he keeps looking at his mirror." Annaka explained.

"Annaka, this is quite an important meeting, I've had enough with Danny messing around, and I don't need this." Ballista said.

"He's been looking at that mirror for 2 hours." Annaka complained

"Pass him over." Ballista said

Annaka passed her phone over to Gildar smirking.

"Hello." Gildar said.

"Give Annaka some attention." Ballista ordered.

"I'm looking at myself." Gildar complained.

"I don't care, I thought we had a rule, you can't look at your mirror for more than 2 hours a day." Ballista said.

"I thought that rule only counted when you were in the castle?" Gildar asked.

"It did then Annaka came along, and she is your little pretty princess." Ballista said.

"I haven't seen my mirror in hours before today, I think its feeling neglected." Gildar said.

"Pull yourself together, it's just a mirror anyway you have a daughter that needs attention, just like you so give her attention." Ballista ordered before ending the call.

Gildar sighed and passed the phone back to Annaka, who knew she had won.

"What do you want to do?" Gildar asked.

"Well, there's this game Zsa-Zsa and I play on the Wii isn't there Zsa-Zsa." Annaka said.

"Yep although isn't your dad a bit old to play it?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"I'm not that old, come on what's this game?" Gildar said.

Annaka loaded up the game, it was Wii resort and the game was sword fighting and archery, Jack said that they should play it as it will help them with their aim.

"Who has the high score of 78 on archery?" Gildar asked shocked.

"That would be me." Zsa-Zsa said still reading his magazine.

Gildar and Annaka played for most of the day, when everyone got back from the meeting, Danny rushed to Annaka and whispered about a new joke they could play so they disappeared, Ballista walked in Gildar looking exhausted.

"Tired?" She said.

"I'm fine." Gildar said unconvincingly.

"Right, so I guess this taught you a lesson, never look at your mirror for more than 2 hours because Annaka or I might want some attention and you will be tired." Ballista said leaving the room.

Deep down Gildar knew she was right.


	9. 42

**42**

Danny is not allowed to annoy Thorne.

It was one of those days where attackers come and try and take the crown of Splatalot. Thorne, Danny and Skabb were defending the moat. Danny was on splatzooka but was getting bored after splatting attacker after attacker.

"Uncle Thorne." Danny called, "Uncle Thorne."

"What Danny?" Thorne shouted.

"I'm very bored." He replied.

"Why don't you defend the castle?" Thorne said.

"That's boring." Danny moaned, "Why do I have to defend it again?"

"Because you're a defender." Thorne replied, "That's what we do."

"I think Danny knows what a defender is Thorne." Skabb shouted.

"I'm soo bored!" Danny exclaimed.

"Splat the attacker!" Thorne shouted.

"That's boring." Danny complained.

Danny was annoying Thorne at this point and he knew it so Danny decided how much Thorne could take.

"Uncle Thorne." Danny called, "I'm really bored."

"Defend the castle." Thorne shouted.

"Yeah but at the end of the day, I will still be bored." Danny argued.

"Danny, either you defend that castle or I come over there and kill you." Thorne shouted.

"Okay I'll defend the castle." Danny said, "Zsa-Zsa can take much more of me being annoying than you."

Thorne tried to calm himself down but when all of the attackers finished the moat, he stormed into the castle and straight down to the lab to make some slime in peace.

"Why is he in a huff?" Annaka asked Danny.

"I was annoying him." Danny explained.

"Okay just don't push it." Annaka warned him.

"I won't." Danny said going down to the lab.

Danny went down the stairs and quietly opened the door using his ninja skills. Danny watched Thorne pour some liquid in the test tube then…

"Uncle Thorne I'm bored!" Danny said.

Thorne dropped the test tube and looked up at his nephew, who was smiling. Thorne was furious, Danny could see it so decided to run.

"You better run." Thorne shouted after him.

Danny went back upstairs and started reading a magazine and was waiting until Thorne finished his slime. All of this time Danny was smirking and Annaka noticed this.

"I warned you don't push it." Annaka said again.

"I won't." Danny replied hearing footsteps.

Danny waited until Thorne sat down and started watching the TV then…

"Uncle Thorne, I'm bored." Danny said.

This was the last straw. Thorne was going red.

"I think I pushed it." Danny whispered.

"I warned you, I'm going to kill you nephew or not." Thorne said.

"Shaiden!" Annaka screeched.

Both boys turned around and looked at her.

"Don't mind me just shout for SHAIDEN." Annaka said shouting Shaiden.

Shaiden came rushing down the stairs to see why Annaka was shouting.

"Yes Annaka?" Shaiden said.

"I have this random feeling that your brother is going to kill your bundle of joy." Annaka said reading her magazine.

Shaiden looked over and saw Thorne holding Danny up by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hey sis." Thorne said.

"Hey mum." Danny said.

Thorne dropped Danny on the floor.

"So Danny that's what you do when an Attacker comes near you." Thorne said trying to cover up the truth.

"Okay." Danny said running to Shaiden.

"What were you dong to my bundle of joy?" Shaiden asked her brother.

"I'm your what?" Danny asked.

"Bundle of joy." Shaiden replied.

"I was teaching him what to do when an attacker enters the castle." Thorne explained.

"Why couldn't you have used Annaka?" Shaiden asked.

"I liked you." Annaka commented.

"To give Danny an experience." Thorne replied.

From that day on Danny was told by Annaka to never annoy Thorne again, unless she and some other defenders were doing with him.


	10. 41

**41**

Crocness not allowed to let Albert loose in the castle.

The defenders heard a terrifying scream from two Jr defenders.

"What now?" Charles asked.

"I think 'Bundle of joy' and 'Pretty Princess' have just screamed." Thorne said.

"Kook! Danny has just screamed." Shaiden exclaimed.

"I know Shaiden." Kook replied.

"Your son just screamed what is he a girl?" Gildar asked laughing.

"So did you daughter." Shaiden said.

"Princess! Daddy's coming." Gildar said running out of the room.

Ballista, Gildar, Kook and Shaiden ran into the living room to find Danny and Annaka standing on the sofa.

"What happened?" Ballista asked.

"We saw something." Annaka screeched.

"What?" Shaiden asked.

"We don't know but it took a very big dislike to us." Danny explained.

Suddenly one of the draws moved. Annaka screeched in Kook's ear.

"Annaka! I'm now deaf in one ear." Kook said.

"That doesn't matter. You're about to die due to that." She said pointing to the draw.

Kook jumped up on to the sofa with Annaka and Danny. The remaining defenders walked slowly towards the draw. Ballista pushed Gildar out in front so if it was dangerous, he would get hurt instead of her and Shaiden. Gildar opened the draw.

"It's Albert." He said.

The defenders relaxed except Annaka and Danny who didn't known who Albert was.

"Who's Albert?" Danny asked.

"It's Crocness's pet Crocodile." Ballista explained.

"Crocodile!" They screeched.

Thorne entered the room to see what all the fuss was about and saw Albert in the draw. He carefully picked him up.

"That's where you went. Crocness said she let you loose." Thorne said then noticed Annaka and Danny.

Thorne walked slowly to them with Albert in his hands.

"Thorne, don't hurt my bundle of joy." Shaiden told him sternly.

"I won't." Thorne said, "Look Albert its Annaka and Danny."

Albert snapped at the two Jr defenders, who screeched again. Thorne smirked at their reaction. He then left the living room with Albert. Gildar helped Annaka down from the sofa while Danny jumped down.

"You don't know about Albert?" Shaiden asked.

"No, we don't, I don't think Zsa-Zsa knows either. I suggest you get Thorne to tell her because if she finds out the same way as us, there will be blood." Annaka explained.

Thorne entered the main room and gave Albert back to Crocness.

"Was that the reason, those two screamed?" Skabb asked.

"Basically." Thorne replied.

"What a pair or wimps." Knightriss said.

Just then Zsa-Zsa and Jack entered the room and saw Albert.

"Crocodile!" They screamed then ran.

"Have we missed something?" Crocness asked Charles.

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

After the Jr defenders calmed down, they cautiously went into the main room. Charles asked Crocness not to let Albert loose because he doesn't want screaming Jr defenders in the castle.


	11. 40

**40**

Jack isn't allowed in any meetings with the original defenders.

"So as you all can see the capacity of the slime has fallen at least 20% in the last 10 years. By the rate we are using it, the capacity will fall 20% more, so how do we stop this capacity from falling?" Charles asked the defenders and Jack, "Jack any ideas."

"Well." Jack was saying, he had no idea what Charles was going on about so he decided to say something, "We use less slime and more tennis balls."

"Anything else?" Charles asked.

"No." Jack said.

After that Jack started daydreaming, he heard Charles mention slime and decreasing, defending a few times, Jack was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep soon.

"So, what are everyone's views on what we have discussed?" Charles asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Shaiden said.

"I agree." Crocness said, everyone else agreed.

"Jack, what about you?" Charles asked.

"Totally agree, brilliant idea, couldn't think of anything better." Jack's English with a twist of Australian voice said.

"That's sorted then." Charles said, "Meeting dismissed."

Jack raced out of the room and went straight into the den. The den was a place where the Jr defenders hanged out, the defenders and Charles were banned, and it was a place they could relax. Jack was glad that Annaka, Danny and Zsa-Zsa were in there.

"How was the meeting?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Fine." Jack replied, he couldn't help notice that her voice had become more British. When it was the Jr defenders and Charles, Zsa-Zsa's voice was very Australian with a hint of British accent in there now; you could hear the British accent a lot more.

"Admit it, it was boring." Danny said.

"Yeah." Jack said, Danny's voice had the same accents as his, Danny spoke with a British accent with a twist of Australian in it.

"I honestly don't know how you survive." Annaka said while texting.

"Sugary foods." Jack replied, Annaka's accent had stayed the same, Canadian, always was, always will be.

"So go on then, what were they discussing this time?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Slime." Jack said sitting down on the bean bag.

"Was that it, 2 hours and all you talked about was slime. I don't know how you survive." Annaka exclaimed looking in her miniature mirror.

"Well they spoke about other stuff." Jack told them.

"Like?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Stuff." Jack replied.

"You blanked out didn't you?" Danny said grinning his face off, "Mr Perfect blanked out during a meeting, what would mummy and daddy say?"

"Shut up Danny." Jack said.

"Don't worry Jack." Annaka said, "We won't say anything, it's just haven't you got another meeting this afternoon?"

Jack groaned loudly and sank into the bean bag.

2pm:

"Jack meeting now." Charles shouted.

Jack got up off the sofa, Danny gave him a salute, Zsa-Zsa mouthed good luck and Annaka smiled to herself.

Jack entered the meeting room; all of the defenders were sitting there.

"I can tell you all that what we agreed earlier has been accepted." Charles announced.

All of the defenders were smiling. Jack decided to smile along then picked up his glass of water

"So we won't be using any slime for 3 months." Charles announced.

Jack spat out his water, the defenders just looked at him, Knightriss had her head in her hands and Skabb was trying not to smile.

"I take it you weren't listening earlier then." Charles said.

"I kinda blanked out." Jack admitted.

"Fine, you are no longer allowed in any meetings." Charles said.

"Really?" Jack said trying not show he was happy.

"Yes. Now go!" Charles shouted.

Jack left the meeting room then ran up into the den and told the Jr defenders his news, which they all congratulated him with.

"Right time to put that rule in the rule book." Charles said opening the rule book.

**A/N: What story do you want me to update next?**


	12. 39

**39**

The defenders are not allowed in the Jr defenders den.

Zsa-Zsa was walking peacefully along to their den, she had just had a rough meeting with the grandparents, Thorne's side, she says she did have a rough time well everyone did. It didn't help that all of the adults had a massive argument and we say massive. Skabb through a plate at Thomas's (Thorne's dad) head then Thomas jumped up onto the table and jumped on Skabb while Elizabeth (The mum) started fighting with Ballista, the Jr defenders were in the middle of it all holding their drinks. So anyway Zsa-Zsa opened the den door and sat down in one of the bean bags when:

"What ya doing Zsa-Zsa?" An Australian bird asked.

"Kook!" Zsa-Zsa screamed, "What are you doing in here?"

"It's Uncle Kook and I was just seeing what you lot get up to in here." Kook explained.

"Why? I'm not being funny but it's not like we rob shops in town and hide all of the stolen goods in here, it's just a place where me, Jack, Danny and Annaka can relax and get away from adults who fight at dinner parties." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Like you didn't want to punch Thomas." Kook said leaving the den.

Zsa-Zsa sat back down in the bean bag when another defender entered.

"Hey Zsa-Zsa." Gildar said, "Have you seen Annaka or my Shampoo?"

"No I haven't now get out." Zsa-Zsa screeched.

"Just asking." Gildar muttered, "She's getting like her parents every day."

Just then Knightriss and Charles entered the Den.

"Oh for… does anyone else want to enter the den, Skabb, Ballista, The head of the defenders because they might as well." Zsa-Zsa screeched leaving the den and slamming her bedroom door shut.

She didn't know how long she was in there for but she was trying to relax, she had a rough morning and she only wanted a relaxing afternoon. Zsa-Zsa had her eyes shut and thinking of relaxing things when someone knocked on her door.

"Enter." Zsa-Zsa said.

Danny opened the door and made his way to her bed and sat on the side of it.

"Alright Cuz." Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zsa-Zsa said sarcastically, "I had a brilliant morning and when I wanted to relax in the den, the defenders kept entering."

"Well everyone was wandering if you were okay and relaxed; you've been up here for hours." Danny explained.

"I was until an annoying half bird; half ninja entered my room and started bugging me." Zsa-Zsa almost shouted.

"Okay, I'm going." Danny said clearly hurt, "I'll tell the others your still relaxing.

"Danny, wait." Zsa-Zsa said feeling guilty but he was already gone.  
Zsa-Zsa decided to get up and go down stairs to face the defenders and to say sorry to Danny. She didn't want to do this publicly as she didn't want anyone to know that deep down she loved Danny and hated it when he got hurt or if any of the Jr defenders got hurt. You could say that the little spark of kindness in her heart it what's stopping her from being like her parents completely. She went down stairs and went to find Danny, who she found in the kitchen. Luckily he was alone.

"Oh hey." He said still quite hurt from the fact that she blamed him.

"Hey." She said, "Look I'm sorry I hurt you, it's just I had a bad day and I took it out on you, it' just I've taken things out on you for 15 years so I'm sorry."

Danny just looked at her bewildered at the fact she just apologized to him. Zsa-Zsa then walked over to him and hugged him, she couldn't remember the last time she had hugged him, 5 years old or maybe 6 but it was a long time ago.

"I love you, you know that right." She said, "Although it's deep down."

Danny nodded still shocked at what Zsa-Zsa had just done.

"Oh and by the way this stays as out secret I don't want anyone else knowing I am a soft touch okay." She stated.

Danny nodded then Zsa-Zsa went off to find Charles and ask him to put down in the rule book that the defenders should never go in the den as she would get angry and apologize to people.


	13. 38

**38**

Ballista isn't allowed to give Gildar or Annaka sass, especially Annaka.

Ballista was minding her own business one morning, she was currently straightening her hair with Annaka's hair straighteners, not that Annaka knew. She wouldn't have to borrow them if Gildar didn't borrow hers all the time because Kook broke his. Anyway, she was nearly finished when…

"Mum, give back my hair straighteners." Annaka yelled.

"Just give me one second Annaka." Ballista said finishing off her hair, "Done."

Ballista passed Annaka back her hair straighteners, Annaka took them back then threw one of her clips at Ballista but missed.

"You missed." Ballista told her, "You should practice on your aim in future."

"Don't give me sass mum." Annaka warned, "You don't want to see me angry."

"Annaka, what are you going to do?" Ballista asked.

Annaka stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Ballista sighed to herself; she is just like her and Gildar. Just then she heard footsteps and the door opened. Ballista turned around from her dressing table and saw Annaka there still looking angry, then Gildar appeared.

"Oh, hi honey." Ballista said turning back around to her dressing table.

"Did you give Annaka some sass?" Gildar asked his wife.

"I might have done." Ballista said knowing Annaka was bound to pull a stunt like that.

"Ballista we have been through this, we don't give out sass to family members." Gildar told her again.

"I didn't mean to." Ballista said, "Although Annaka does need to work on her aim."

"You do Annaka." Gildar agreed.

"What? Mum gives me Sass, the one thing you can't stand and you're telling me to practice my aim?" Annaka exclaimed, "And you're giving me sass! That's it I'm calling back up."

Annaka left the room confidently.

"She reminds me of when I was younger every day." Gildar said.

"Excuse me? She is just like me the only thing that she has of yours is your aim." Ballista said smiling.

"Seriously what is with all of the sass today? Don't you remember the wedding vows that yours truly made up?" Gildar asked.

"Yes, what was it? I promise never to give my husband sass, and if I do so will have to say how handsome he is every time I see him for a week." Ballista remembered.

"So how handsome am I?" He asked.

"Could do better." Ballista sassed and left the bedroom.

A few hours later, Gildar was still in a mood with Ballista over the sassing.

"Oh come on, I didn't say that much." Ballista said trying to make it up to him, "It could have been worse."

Gildar just sat there reading Vikings daily. Ballista grabbed the magazine and threw it down on the floor.

"Now will you listen to me?" Ballista asked, Gildar sighed and looked at her, "Okay so I'm sorry-"

Ballista was cut off by Gildar's mother entering the castle.

"Hello." She said clearly angry at the two defenders.

"Hi." The couple said back confused.

"Annaka phoned me earlier clearly in distress and upset about the way you were treating her." His mum said.

"Listen Annaka may have over exaggerated." Gildar tried to explain.

Just then Annaka came running down the stairs and hugged her grandmother.

"Oh nan, I'm glad you're here! They were being horrible to me especially mum." Annaka said pretending to cry.

"It's okay Annaka, I'm here. I'll sort it out." She said, "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Gildar and Ballista looked at each other, and then at Gildar's mother, he was the first to speak.

"She sassed me as well." Gildar said going over to his mother.

"Gildar! Grow up!" His mother ordered.

Gildar left his mother side and went over to Ballista.

"Don't worry Annaka, I'll sort this out." She reassured her only granddaughter, "I suggest a treat."

"Seriously, she is faking it." Ballista said pointing to her daughter, "She clearly has my acting skills."

"Maybe a treat would work." Annaka said trying to get off the fact that she was faking it, "I have always wanted to back to the Handsomeville shopping mall."

"Are you kidding, do you know how much things cost there?" Gildar exclaimed.

His mother glared at him.

"Fine, we'll take you some point."

A few minutes later, Gildar's mum left leaving Gildar and Ballista to talk to Annaka.

"What was that back there?" Ballista asked her daughter.

"I think it was called good acting." Annaka sassed back.

"I can't believe you did that to us?" Gildar said shocked, "Why?"

"Well Mum gave me sass." Annaka replied and left.

Gildar turned round to Ballista.

"Okay, lesson learnt, never give Annaka sass."


End file.
